The Trouble with Demon Cats
by Crystal Arrow
Summary: Crystal returns a year after somehow finding herself in fuedal japan with her dog, this time, her cat is the cause of her troubles, and Snow just keeps making things worse. However, this time, there is no returning home, and Sesshoumaru still wants reveng
1. Default Chapter

The Trouble with Demon Cats

Prolouge

By: Crystal Arrow

Disclaimer: do I look like I own Inuyasha?…No, thank you.

There is a major problem with demon cats, especially in the modern world, where demons, as we all know, do NOT exist. Therefore, even having a demon cat is quite odd, especially when it's vicious. So why do I have one? Well, it's not like I knew she was a demon when I got her, I got her as a kitten when I was seven, and I'm now sixteen, you do the math, the cats getting old. She's fat, moody, and hates our dog, Snow, who also causes a lot of trouble. But, well, she's still quite fast, maybe it's a cat thing, I had thought. But no, how wrong I was. 

You see, a while back, I had a bit of trouble with my dog, the annoying yappy thing that she is, running from my mom at a park, leaving me to go get her, and what do you know, I have this weird episode about ending up in feudal era Japan with this weird group of demons and humans, and nearly got killed by a dog demon lord whom Snow quite stupidly licked. But that was a dream I thought……….. No, it was real.

How can I be so sure you ask? Well, I'm kind of back. It's been over a year since the last incident. I've gotten older, no duh, chopped off my hair, and am still a bit chubby, and it is in this state of really bad health that I find myself in Japan. Thankfully, this time I'm ready to speak Japanese, I took a year of Japanese which is offered at my school, not that it was a problem last time. 

Enough rambling. You're probably wondering why I keep talking about the past, well; it all leads up to this. I was home, nice and happy reading manga and putzing around, when my cat, Poky, start acting funny. She was beating up the dog for no apparent reason.

"Poky!" I yelled running forth and sweeping Snow into my arms. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"That stupid mutt has gone and attracted trouble, that's what!"

"That doesn't me…….." I stopped, and for an obvious reason, Poky had talked. And we all know, cats shouldn't talk, they don't have the proper voice boxes, but she had talked. Not to mention, she looked thinner, meaner, and her eyes glowed. I stared in stupor at my cat. I had always said she was a demon to my friends, but as a joke, I never actually thought she was a demon, but you know my luck. Oh, the irony. 

"Crystal! Snap out of it! You're in danger!" Poky hissed. However, the only thought that occurred to me was 'Oh look, she talked again.'

I really should have listened, maybe then I could have gone on living blissfully unaware that my cat was a demon, she told me later she would shut up and hide her true form again if we ever returned home, but, that wasn't going to happen. You see, that's the trouble with demon cats… in a modern world; trouble follows them wherever they go…and now me too.

Author's note: there I go again, starting new stories, but I actually got reviews on the prequel to this, not many, but a few, and they asked for the sequel, I'm stuck for ideas on my other stories, so let's just write this one! ……. Don't hurt me.


	2. Chap 1: A choice to make

The Trouble with Demon Cats

By: Crystal Arrow

Disclaimer: do I look like I own Inuyasha…No, thank you.

**Chapter 1: A Choice to make**

I awoke to find myself cold, like when you wake up only to find you kicked off the blankets in the night. I reached around me in search of my comforter, a comfy albeit, cheap comforter I got on sale from Meijers. However, I found nothing around me, save some dead leaves and dirt. I opened my eyes, desperately hoping to find my bedroom ceiling above me, red light bathing across my bed from my little digital clock I keep at my bedside. Instead, the harsh reality of being in the great outdoors struck me like a brick, I was staring straight up into the foliage of the trees above me, the few peculiarly bright strains of light finding their way straight into my eyes.

            "God damn the world."

            Rising rather painfully, myself not being a morning person no matter how late that morning might be, I gazed around myself in order to gain my bearings. I'm in a forest. Okay…. I'm on a roll. Yay. Suddenly, I noticed something familiar a few feet away from me sitting upon the revealed root of a gigantic tree nearby.  A very familiar something I'm going to blame this entire incident on.

            "Pokey." I said, trying to remain calm.

            "Yes?" My cat responded, she answered as though it was completely normal for her to be talking, and that it wasn't strange for the two of us to be together in some random forest, when my last memories happen to place me in my own home, which, though close to the woods, has no forest nearby anything like this one I found myself in.

            "…Where are we?"

            She raised her eyes up to mine slowly, in the feline way that makes you feel as though they don't think you're not worth their time. "In a forest."

            My patience was slipping, given my situation; I don't see the problem with that. Taking a deep breathe, "In a forest, WHERE?"

            "Japan."

            "Pokey… why are we in Japan?"

            "Please sweetie," she said waving her paw at me, "Not Pokey, it's such a childish name."

            "Then pray tell, what should I call you?" I asked with a sigh. This really isn't my morning.

            "Kaida, it means little dragon."

            "You're a cat."

            "And you're a ningen."

            I stared at her incredulously. _You have got to be kidding me._ "You know what? Forget it, just, why are we in Japan?" I asked brushing curled bangs out of my face.

            Now Pokey, no, _Kaida_ began licking her paw, practically ignoring my existence before her. She remained there, seated upon the huge tree roots, contemplating whether or not to tell me why I am in Japan. After several minutes in which I seriously considered picking up a particularly large stick I found beside me and beating my _oh_ so sweet kitty with it, Kaida finally spoke. "You know, this isn't the present." Before I could question her, she continued, her former arrogance mellowed down to something akin to shame, I didn't understand why, until later. "You've been here before because of that stupid mutt. This is my era, the feudal era."

            Given that I had believed that to be just another one of my oddly realistic dreams of which I have many, I was too shocked to speak. Kaida continued, "Years ago, a hundred years or so, I was promised as the bride to a yokai lord in order to secure the alliance between our lands. I wasn't a princess, just a noble lady, actually, the reigning lord's niece once removed. He had no daughters of his own, so he thought, 'hey, why not promise my sister in law's niece?' And hey, you know me. I've never been one to follow somebody else's orders, so I refused him.  Now, the yokai lord didn't really give a shit. My uncle however…was pissed. As punishment for my insolence and endangerment of peace between our lands, he sealed all my demon powers, thus turning me into a cat. I would remain as such until I found another woman, human or yokai to take my place as a bride worthy of the yokai lord."

            I shook my head, "What's that to do with me?"

            She stared at me with golden eyes rimmed with green, it's funny, and it almost looked apologetic. _Oh, god no. _"Not me."

            She continued to stare levelly at me. "You're joking."

            "My yokai blood will be restored to me when the bride is finally made ready for the lord. Given that you are human, that means you must first become a yokai." Kaida finally leapt gracefully from the tree root and strode before me. "I never meant for it to be you.  Before I realized it, the spell was cast. Had that mutt not been there, it would have been your death."

            "Death?"

            "For a mere human, a youkai's pure blood entered into them is enough to kill them. Had the dog not also drawn blood from you, the yokai essence would have killed you. I guess she was good for something."

            "This has to be some sort of dream!!!"

            "It is now the full moon, by the next full moon, you will become a full blooded neko/inu yokai. This cannot be helped. In this period of time, you have a single choice. You may head west, towards the setting sun, and to a shrine where your transformation will be completed; or you may head east, towards the rising sun, to another shrine where the transformation may be reversed and you returned to your home. As you come closer the eastern shrine, the path will become dark and dangerous, and whatever yokai powers you may have gained will wane. Upon coming closer to the western shrine, different hardships may arise, but help will come, and your yokai powers will increase. However, if you do not reach either shrine by the next full moon, you will become a hanyou, unwanted by both humans and yokai, and you will be shunned and unable to return home. The choice must be made now, for both journeys will be long and hard. No day may be wasted." With that, Kaida turned away from me, leaping unnaturally high into the foliage above and disappearing from view. "I'll be watching over you."

             And so I sat alone in a clearing in the feudal era of Japan, two dark roads set before me, and no friends to aid me save for a former pet, one whom I didn't know whether to trust or flee from. The sun slowly set into the western horizon, as though showing me my way. But by morning, the sun will have changed it's mine showing me it's place in the east. The road to my former life will be dark, and there is no guarantee that I will make it. The sun however remained lighting the path to the west, where my future as the bride to a noble yokai lord lay in wait. No more stupid people, I wouldn't have to sit and watch humans continue to destroy this world. But I must also forsake all my dreams to reach there. All my friends back home, my family, would I ever see them again? What of my dreams to write, work in animation, play music or study to save my world? What of my dreams? Should I forsake them for the easier path? And what of my beloved cat? She's not even who I thought her to be. But no matter how that secret may hurt me, she is still the cat I raised since my childhood. Should I doom her to remain a domestic cat forever? Which path is best? I was never content at home, but do I truly wish to begin anew, married, nobility, and a youkai?

            As the sun set my mind raced. The paths grew dark and foreboding in the night, as the light of a full and clear moon filtered through the trees to me. I love the night, so perhaps now it will reveal to me my path. It's so dark, and so peaceful here, nothing like modern times, where even the quiet night is polluted by the sounds of people.  "What do I do?"

Author's Note:

            Okay…I am seriously going to try to write more. I have to, and I'm going to try and improve writing quality. I want to start getting serious about my writing, both fanfics and originals (I don't post mine online, they're embarrassing). So, what should Crystal do? Yokai or human? What a choice.

Crystal Arrow


	3. Chap 2: What lies ahead

The Trouble with Demon Cats

By: Crystal Arrow

Disclaimer: do I look like I own Inuyasha…No, thank you.

Chapter 2: What lies ahead 

            The sun rose slowly over the eastern horizon, where far away over land and sea lay the eastern coast of America, and though that was not this girl's home, it the thought of it brought sadness to Crystal's heart. Throughout the night she had tossed and turned on the hard forest floor pondering her choice. And now she watched as the sun rose over the far distant horizon, and she hated it, more than she hated anything at the moment. So as the sun's early morning rays warmed her back, Crystal rose, and with an angry tear began walking towards the west completely alone, forsaking all her past and all her dreams for an uncertain future in darkness. As the teenage girl walked westward, she saw in the sky the full moon, still visible in the early morning just over the western horizon, as though it fled from the sun from which it gained its light, running to the darkness, just like her. She grinned. "I guess its good that given the choice I have now, I always know to choose silver over gold."

            Behind her, the golden horizon shone mercilessly on the land waking it from its rest into life, whether it liked it or not. Crystal ignored it and continued striving for the silver moon in the distance.

            Of course, as day wore on, the moon disappeared from the sky and the sun caught up with her, seemingly racing Crystal to the west. The day should have told Crystal, because she didn't know it was a race, and if she did, she would have lost anyways. Being an American teenager obsessed with anime who hated all sports, there was really no way she could be in shape. It was a lost cause.

            At noon, Crystal collapsed in a heap beneath the welcome shade of a large tree. It extended high into the sky and expanded outwards a ways beyond the surrounding trees making it very nearly the largest tree around. It would take several people just to reach all the way around it. And here under this tree the teenage girl with the worst possible life at the moment took refuge. Kaida had long since deserted her. Crystal was beginning to think that Kaida would probably just leave her to struggle on her own, given that the demonic cat had first put her in the given situation then left her to find her own path. Like Crystal had any idea where she was actually heading. It was thoughts like these that pervaded her mind until she fell into a fitful sleep beneath what she would find to be the Goshinboku Tree.

            A ways off, another teenage girl of Japanese descent was pulling herself and an ungodly large yellow bag out of an ordinary looking well in the middle of a clearing. Before the girl could even pull herself out of the well, and inu hanyou came and puller her out only to immediately start quarrelling with her. "Stupid girl! You're late!" He shouted.

            Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off at the right time and I slept in."

            "Until noon!?!?"

            "Whatever." The girl muttered under her breath, followed shortly by, "SIT!" Inuyasha came crashing down into the ground.

            "KAGOME!" He yelped, but Kagome was already on her way to the village to greet her friends Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  Halfway there, however, she stopped. It was the same place where she had first met Inuyasha where he was bound fifty years earlier by her incarnation, the priestess Kikyo. It was the Goshinboku tree, large and majestic. The said tree held a large place in her heart, but now it seemingly held something else.

            Inuyasha landed softly beside the young miko, fully prepared to give her an ear full for her unprovoked sit command. But before he could begin his tirade, his keen canine nose picked up the scent of a human girl very close to them with the slightest demonic essence to it. Turning towards the source, he found a teenage girl nestled in the roots of the Goshinboku tree. She was the same age as Kagome, and given by her style clothes, from the same time as well, but why was she here?

            Side by side, Kagome and Inuyasha stood gazing at the girl so misplaced in the feudal setting. "Is she from the future?"

            "…I think so."

            _Silence_. "Doesn't she seem kinda familiar?" Kagome asked.

            At that, Crystal stirred from her slumber. She had been sleeping for no longer than an hour, and now there were people before her. She opened silver eyes and returned the inquisitive stare she was receiving. "Inuyasha?"

            "Aha!" Kagome yelled out. "I know you! You're that strange girl with the adorable little dog."

            "…If you call that adorable. I thought it looked more like a rag."

            "Inuyasha!"

            Crystal laughed, "Don't worry, I totally agree, but she's a cute rag." Kagome laughed with her. But stopped in confusion.

            "I never did figure out, how did you get here before?"

            Crystal looked up, her silver eyes catching the light and Inuyasha's attention. "Well, neither do I. The first time I appeared here was over a year ago. So much has changed. I've gotten a year older, obviously, cut my hair and learned some new things that maybe I didn't want to know…" The girl ran long fingers through her untamed black hair. "And I have only a hint of an idea of how I came here now. _Sigh_ You'd never believe me."

            Kagome laughed in response. "Ha! That's my line."

            "You really want to know?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

            "Feh, I couldn't care less how you got here! I want to know how a human like you has silver eyes and a hint of youkai scent on you!" Crystal stared up at him, her eyes like two moons gazing out from beneath her midnight bangs. And so, in an uncontrolled spout of rage and emotion, Crystal told Inuyasha and Kagome about her predicament. How in a month's time she would become a full-blooded youkai, no matter if she wanted it or not. How she was engaged against he will and knowledge to a youkai she'd never met. How she was abruptly taken by no other than her trusted cat away from her life, that even though she hated it, was all she'd ever known. How she was afraid to get up and take another step into her uncertain future, but positive that remaining motionless would result in her continued pain, and that the path home was non-existent. She cried it all out as lime eyes gazed sadly down at her from the tree overhead. The poor soul of a once powerful noble youkai trapped in the body of a cat and forced by the spell cast upon her to betray the only human she'd ever loved, ripping her away from a life filled with promise and inserting her instead into a land ravaged by war regularly, where she was by all means more likely to die a horrible death before ever reaching her final destination.

            When Crystal cried, her silver eyes sparkled like stars, like the stars forced to gaze down upon a world filled with evil and despair, with no choice to look elsewhere, but into the darkness.

            Kagome, being the caring being that she was, knelt down next to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her for comfort. Crystal however responded by flinching away. Even in the past, Crystal always had a problem with accepting an open embrace, even from the best of her friends. Maybe it was a sense she had, because she knew that one day it would disappear, and maybe if she never experienced the love of another, she wouldn't miss it when it was gone. Kagome pulled away, and gazed down at her in pity.

A while later, Crystal finally settled down, and followed Inuyasha and Kagome to the nearby village where she was greeted openly by the villagers, whom, seeing her with their trusted Kagome, knew she must be good.

            Inside the village miko's hut, Kaede greeted her and gave her some warm soup to drink while Kagome related to her Crystal's situation. Kirara, the demon pet of the taiyija, Sango sat purring in her lap, and Crystal petted her absent-mindedly.  

            "Well then, child." Kaede said after having digested the tale. "I don't believe there is anything I can do to break this spell, it is beyond the power of a human to overcome."

            "That's okay." The girl answered, that's in the past, its not like I can change it… besides, I never was one to cry over spilt milk. I was always more the kind to curse madly then laugh it off later. Kinda like my English grade" she laughed. "What happens happens, and there really is no reason to piss and moan over it forever. What matters is what lies ahead."

            "Crystal…" Kagome whispered in a plea to just let it all out and cry. But the girl only laughed.

            "You know, I'll laugh at this later, and how pissed I was at my damn demonic cat for this…Because, who knows, maybe the youkai lord I'm engaged to will be a total hunk and fall head over heels in love with me!" The group laughed hesitantly. "I've never had a guy show any interest in me before…"

            Miroku, the houshi gasped at this. "Such a beautiful young lady as yourself never noticed by a man? How wrong, I shall correct it!" With that he moved around the fire to kneel before the young girl. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

            **_WHACK!!!_**The Taiyija's giant boomerang connected rather harshly with the back of the houshi's skull. "Damn lecherous monk." She muttered under her breath.

            **Blink blink…** "Well then… that was different. And, um, no."

            Now ignoring the unconscious monk, Sango asked, "But Crystal, now what will you do?"

            Crystal thought about it for a few minutes, then her eyes glinted in the firelight as it struck her. "First things first. I can't go around feudal Japan with an English name, that's not the way to fit in, even if I am going to become a demon. So a new name? Hmmm."

            She sat quietly for a while thinking of a new name while her new companions gave suggestions.

            "Kira?"

            "Misako?"

            "Jin?"

            "Kaoru?"        

            "Momo?"        

            "Nori?"           

            "Rei?" 

And the suggestions went on and on and on and on and on….

Crystal is no longer listening….

I'm no longer listening…

"AHAH!!!" Crystal shouted out.

            "Ryoko?" Miroku repeated.

            "No! I've thought of my new name!"

            Inuyasha growled, "Wench, were you even listening to ours?"

            "No, some of yours were rather rude! And hey! I'm not your average girl, and this is a name, it's not like I'm growing up used to this, I have to choose wisely! So I've decided on …"

            " Amaya, that's what you chose right?"

            "Kaida!"

            "It means 'night rain. It suits you; you've always been quite the night owl, and not the happiest person in the world. I think it suits you just fine. And then when the rain stops and the sun rises, there's always a brand new day."

            "I hate mornings." Crystal, now named Amaya smiled.

            "Which is why I'm happy to inform you that after a long day, night will always come, and so will the rain, to wash away all the pain." Kaida entered the hut quietly, stalking proudly like the cat she is. However, her appearance told otherwise. Her fur was ruffled and unkempt, as though she'd lost the will to keep herself clean. Lime yellow eyes no longer shone, but gazed sadly into Amaya's silver ones begging forgiveness for what could not be undone.

            Amaya took Kaida into her arms, and hugged her. Kagome and the others were surprised to see the girl so forgiving, after all the demon had taken from her. "Amaya fits just fine."

Author's note:

            I feel like crap. So I decided to write. No idea why. But I feel like rolling over and dieing right about now. I mean really. So make me happy and review! Please?

            Crystal Arrow


End file.
